Of Hot Lifeguards and Pink Frilly Swimsuits
by Annabel N
Summary: Takahairo and Akihiko drag Hiroki out to the beach, put him in a frilly pink swimsuit, and then Hiroki meets a super hot lifegurad named Nowaki!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Let's go to the beach!

Hiroki was just tidying up his apartment (sorting his books of course) when he began to wonder if really did have a book fetish. He always thought Akihiko did look most handsome while surrounded by books...

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, interrupting Hiroki's train of thought.

"Kamijou-kun? Are you home?" came a muffled voice from behind the front door, Takahiro's voice. Hiroki quickly composed himself and took a deep breath before opening the door. There, stood Takahiro covered in a sheen of sweat due to the summer heat, that was now seeping into Hiroki's apartment.

"Come in, before my apartment turns into an oven," Hiroki sighed. "Want some water or something?"

"Uh, water is fine, thanks. I stopped by because me and Usagi-san are going to the beach, and Usagi-san to invite you too. Will you come with us?"

This came as a little bit of a shock to Hiroki, he had always assumed Akihiko didn't like swimmimg. "Uhm. . . sure! J-just let me pack a bag."

"Ah, wait! Usagi-san said he was bringing you a swimsuit and a towel for you."

"Oh. . . I guess that works too." Hiroki grabbed his keys and headed out the door with Takahiro close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello there, Hiroki," Akihiko greeted, giving Hiroki a very suspicious grin.

"You better have brought me a decent swimsuit," Hiroki spat, images of all the weird swimsuits Akihiko might have brought him flooding his mind.

"Oh ho, I think you'll like this swimsuit," Akihiko giggled. He giggled. GIGGLED. Hiroki wondered what kind of swimsuit would make Akihiko giggle. This only increased Hiroki's suspicions. Takahiro did not appear to know what the swimsuit looked like.

'Akihiko didn't tell him I guess... probably doesn't want to ruin his beloved's innocence,' Hiroki thought bitterly.

"Okay, let's get changed and hit the waves!" Takahiro said rather brightly.

"Hiroki goes here," the novelist said, pushing Hiroki into a changing stall and handing him a paper bag containing Hiroki's potential swimsuit. "Takahiro can go here, and I'll go here."

When Hiroki opened the bag and dumped out it's contents, he was appaled by what lay before him. He then began to scream. "AKIHIKO YOU DUMB BASTARD! WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED, RETARTED DICKHEAD GIVES A DIGNIFIED MAN A PINK, FRILLY BIKINI AS AN EXCUSE FOR A SWIMSUIT?!!?

As Hiroki continued his passionate rant towards Akihiko, Takahiro could feel the waves of death radiating off Hiroki even from the next stall. "Errr, it can't be that bad, right Kamijou-kun?" Takahiro attempted to tame the wild beast; Hiroki. However, Hiroki did not hear him due to the outraged shouts filling the locker room.

All of a sudden, he heard Akihiko burst out in laughter. This was strange, Akihiko hardly ever laughed. He peeked out from the stall door to find Hiroki standing in front of the novelist in a very pink and frilly bikini. Hiroki's fists were clenching and unclenching, as if he was trying to keep from strangling the author.

When Takahiro let out an astonished gasp, Hiroki whipped around and turned bright pink. Takahiro redirected his attention to his best friend, who was now kneeling down with a camera, trying to get all sorts of angles on Hiroki, snapping away on the shutter button.

"It suits you so well. . ." Akihiko said, then bursting out in another fit of laughter.

"SHUT. YOUR. TRAP. OR. I. WILL. WRING. YOUR. NECK. LIKE. A. CHICKEN!"

Akihiko composed himself and turned to face Takahiro. "What do you think, Takahiro?"

"Uhhh. . . errrrrr. . . pink really seems to be your color Kamijou-san!" Takahiro said a bit uncomfortably, knowing this was a lose-lose situation no matter what his response was.

"GAH! Do you people take pleasure in ruining a man's dignity?!" Hiroki cried. Numerous people turned to stare at the hysterical man in a woman's bathing suit.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for favoriting or subscribing to my story! I feel so happy. You guys made my day so much better! Next chapter: we will meet the hottest lifeguard ever: Nowaki!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hottest Lifeguard ever

"Grrrrrrr. . . Akihiko, you're not give me my clothes back until I go out there like this, are you?" Hiroki growled.

"Correct. I can't believe you didn't notice me take your clothes once you had them off. . . I just unlocked the door with a hairpin, walked right in, grabbed your clothes, and then locked the door again. Well, I suppose you were to busy fuming at the bikini to notice." Akihiko said smugly.

"Y-you took Kamijou-san's clothes, Usagi-san?" Takahiro asked.

"Indeed. I was the only way to get him to put it on."

"Yes, it was Akihiko, and I demand you return my clothes right now!" Hiroki shouted.

"No."

Hiroki seethed with anger at the author's blunt rejection of his simple request. "You can't make me go out there! I'll just stay locked in this stall, thank you." And with that, Hiroki went back into the stall and locked the door again.

"Oh, but I can. Do you remember those pictures from your birthday party? Yes? Well, I have them in my bag here, and I am going to show them to Takahiro if you don't come out here this instant and promise me you'll go swimming like that."

"W-WHAT!? YOU HAVE THOSE WITH YOU?! HOW DARE YOU! THAT'S BLACKMAIL!!"

"Hiroki, I'm pulling them out of my bag. . ." Akihiko said in a sing-song tone.

Suddenly, the stall door burst open and a red-faced Hiroki came dashing out and ripped the bag from Akihiko's hands. "I will be taking these photos from you!" Hiroki grabbed the photos in a manner that Takahiro couldn't see them and ripped them into a million pieces.

"Not to worry, I have plenty copies at home." Akihiko smirked. "And 10 more in my back pocket."

Hiroki gritted his teeth and he realized he would never reach into his back pocket because it would look like some form of sexual harassment from the point of view of innocent bystanders.

"Screw you! Urgh, there's no way you're letting me off this, is there?"

"Nope."

"Let's just get this over with. . . "

"That's the spirit, Hiroki."

And with that, they walked out onto the scalding sand where the stare of many was directed at Hiroki. "They're all staring at me!" Hiroki whined.

"That's because they think you're a girl. . . an extremely flat chested girl." Akihiko said.

Akihiko was right, Hiroki did look like a girl. He had no muscles or fat, no facial hair (*) and his haircut was a little girlish if you thought about it.

Takahiro spread out a blanket over the ground near the lifeguard and stuck an umbrella into the sand. Hiroki looked up at the lifeguard, but couldn't see the his face because of the sun glaring in his Hiroki's eyes. Then Hiroki noticed a group of guys "checking him out" as people say, or at least the kids at the university.

"Let's just get in the water. . ." Hiroki sighed.

"Good idea, Kamijou-san!" Takahiro chirped.

"C'mon. let's go," Akihiko said over his shoulder, as he had already headed towards the waves. Hiroki and Takahiro jogged to catch up with him, but not before Hiroki tripped. Well, almost tripped; someone caught him. Hiroki turned to thank whoever had caught him, but choked up a little when he saw it was of the guys who had been looking at him before. The man had a smug grin on his face, and his pals walked over to him and Hiroki to "have a chat".

"How about you and me with my pals here go to the snack-bar and have a nice little chat?" one of the guys offered.

"No. . .uhm, I actually have to errr. . . be somewhere–"

"I'm sure you can talk just for a minute or two."

"I'm sorry, but I really have to–"

Hiroki was suddenly cut of by one of the guys mouth's on his own. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hiroki said as the man grabbed his waist. "Stop that!"

"Watch the hands!" Hiroki spat, swatting the man's hand which had begun to slide a little too down Hiroki's waist for comfort.

"Aww, come on, don't be like that!" One of them said, hugging Hiroki with false affection. Where the hell was Akihiko when he needed him!?

"I'm sorry, is there a problem here?" A tall, looming figure asked politely while domineering over the harassers.

Hiroki tried to get a look at his savior, but he was so tall he became a silhouette against the burning sun.

"N-no, sir!" one of the hoodlums responded.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" And with that, the suspicious men were gone.

"Are you okay?" the tall man said, kneeling down so he was eye-level with Hiroki. Hiroki was taken back by the piercing blue eyes that met his and the fact that the man's hand was now running gently through Hiroki's hair. The man was quite handsome, no, extremely HOT (thus the title of this chapter) and not only that, but he was a lifeguard! Hiroki didn't respond but kept looking at the man before him.

"Sir? Are you okay?" The lifeguard asked once more.

"Huh? O-h! Yeah. . . I guess." Hiroki snapped out of his trance and returned to reality.

"You seem a bit shaken, perhaps you would like to come inside for a moment with me?" The man said, pointing to a small building where the lifeguards relaxed, basically the teacher's lounge, only for lifeguards.

"Alright," Hiroki replied, letting the man lead him into the cool building.

"Wa-chan! Oh? Who is this you're with?" An old man playing cards with numerous other old folks asked.

"A friend. Will you take over this shift for me?" 'Wa-chan' asked.

Wait a second– these old geezers were lifeguards?!!??

Ah, Whatever, Hiroki thought. At least they've got air conditioning.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

*Hiroki with a beard is just so WRONG. (not in perverted way)

The rating of this story may change...but only to T (only kissing~) ! I don't know how to write smut... and I don't really think this story needs it.

Next chapter: Takahiro and Akihiko wonder where Hiroki went.

Everyone who reviewed or faved/subscribed to my story is wonderful! You all get big hugs3

please look forward to next time!


	4. Chapter 4

I AM SO SORRY FOR ABANDONING THIS STORY! Please forgive me, everyone! It is back now, though... I will try to update this more often. Like every once in a while, I guess... maybe once a month... I'm not good with consistent updating. School has got me so busy and I am also constantly doing artwork. Enough of my blabbering, let's blow this popsicle stand!

Chapter 4: Takahiro wondering, the skeleton comes out of the closet!

Takahiro turned around to say something to Hiroki, but was surprised when Hiroki was no where to be seen. He thought about where the professor might have gone for a moment, but gave up and then decided to ask Akihiko.

"Usagi-san, where did Kamijou-kun go? I can't find him."

"Huh? Hiroki? He's missing?" Akihiko said, surprise evident on his normally emotionless features.

"Yeah, I turned around to tell him about a book I read, and he wasn't there. . . do you think he went back into the locker room?"

"He better not have. Otherwise you are going to be a victim of these birthday photos."

"Errr. . . maybe he went to use the restroom."

"Okay, we'll go with that. However, he should be back soon if he did go to the restroom, so let's go on ahead."

Akihiko began to walk swiftly to the shore. Takahiro jogged to catch up with him, looking over his shoulder once more for Hiroki before shrugging and engaging in am animated conversation with his best friend.

(Hiroki's POV)

Meanwhile, I was still with Nowaki, talking with those old lifegaurd-geezers.

"This person was being bothered my some men, and I saw them and tried to help," 'Wacchan' answered when those old folks asked how he met me. He told them he was going to get us some sodas, and we took out leave into some other room.

"Treat the lovely lady real well, Wacchan!" One of the old men shouted behind us and they all started laughing. I fumed and blushed at the same time. They though I was woman! For all I knew, this guy I was following probably did too! 'Wacchan' just smiled.

"Uh-uhm..." I stuttered, but was surprised when the man looked at me with a confused expression. I shook my head as if to say 'nevermind' when I realized, he DID think I was a woman, and was confused because my voice was so deep. I was going to have to tell this guy that I was male... but _how_?

While I was mustering p the courage to speak, the guy grabbed me by that hand and began to pull me down the hall. "I'm Kusama Nowaki... nice to meet you," he said. "What's you name, if you don't mind me asking?"

Ah.

How should I respond?

"Kamijou... Hi-hiro...ki," I responded stuttering. The man looked flabbergasted. I quickly tried to explain myself. I have to use my pride and confidence! "I-I'm... not always like this! Some... people I know forced me to wear a woman's swimsuit! A-ah, Uh, well... yeah, so, I'm male... but not a crossdresser!"

So much for explaining myself with pride and confidence.

He smiled at me and laughed airily before patting me on the head, "I had a feeling you weren't a girl." He then pushes some change into a vending machine, and two sodas clanked to the bottom. Nowaki handed one to me and i mumbled my thank you and watched as he snapped it open is one swift movement before taking a swig and glancing at me and my unopened can.

"Do you not like that flavor?"

"Eh? Oh, no, it's fine." He popped open the can and gave a strained smile. Nowaki patted him on the head and we proceeded to head down the hall. I wonder where he's taking me.

TBC

Yay, another chapter done. Since you all have been waiting so long (π__π) I figures I might as well try to make this one a bit longer...

I thank you all for your patience... πuπ

Remember, the more reviews, the sooner I update.


End file.
